


Are We Dating?

by viviegirl05



Series: Wooing Barry [10]
Category: The Flash
Genre: Fluff, Hurt Barry, Injury Recovery, Lots of Food, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viviegirl05/pseuds/viviegirl05
Summary: Two days after Barry got beat half to death, he's feeling much better. Len and Mick still insist on babying him though, which gets Barry thinking...are they dating?





	Are We Dating?

Sunday morning arrived bright and sunny- perfect outdoor weather, in Barry’s opinion. Len and Mick, of course, insisted that they all stay inside so Barry could rest, though Barry was easily persuaded with the mention of their _Lord of the Rings_ marathon. While they ate breakfast (pancakes, eggs, bacon, and hash browns for Barry, omelets for Mick and Len) in Barry’s bedroom, Barry managed to convince his overprotective nurses/roommates that he was well enough to leave his room. Though Mick and Len flat out REFUSED to let Barry leave the apartment, they conceded that they could watch the movies in the living room.

After situating Barry on the couch with a mountain of blankets and pillows, head in Micks lap, feet in Lens, they pressed play on _The Fellowship of the Ring_. They paused the movie at the one hour and three-minute mark for a short argument when Barry wanted to sit up. There was lots of eye-rolling on Barry’s part, and plenty of “honestly guys, I feel _fine_ ,” but eventually Len and Mick caved on the provision that Barry eat a few sandwiches to make sure his healing abilities were primed and working at maximum effectiveness. After Barry wolfed down a dozen sandwiches- ham and Swiss on Hawaii rolls (um!)- they resumed the movie, though Mick and Len each kept a not-so-subtle eye on Barry for the rest of the movie.

Lunch consisted of several whole chicken’s worth of friend chicken, broccoli, potato salad, and peach pie eaten on the couch. While he was at it, Len threw together some cheesy broccoli soup in the biggest crockpot Barry had ever seen- thirty quarts, it was _massive_. Len informed him that they bought it from Mick’s favorite appliance-seller in Coast City and had it shipped to Central when they started cooking for Barry.

Barry blushed at the reminder of the conversation Mick and Len had had with him when they discovered that not only could he not cook to save his life, but he also had next to no supplies to do so. With his metabolism that was just foolish, apparently. The next day they had dragged over three large crockpots (one six-quart and two eight-quarts) and shown him how simple using a slow cooker could be. If ever Mick and Len were going to be busy, they made sure to set the crock-pot(s) to cook while Barry was at work. If they were going to be out of town for a heist they left all the ingredients (mixed) in Barry’s fridge with detailed instructions on how and when to put them in the crockpot and how often to stir or add water so that it would be ready at dinner time. It had been extremely embarrassing when they had returned from their first out-of-town heist and discovered that Barry had set the crockpot on the wrong setting and made the chicken tortilla soup not only burn, but apparently explode if the amount of food splattered over the counter, backsplash, and floor were anything to go by. After that one of the Rogues would drop by to cook whenever Mick and Len were away- usually Shawna, before she moved, then it was Axel, who was surprisingly competent in the kitchen.

After all the ingredients but the cheese had been added and the cooker had been set to the proper setting, all three men snuggled down on the couch again for _The Two Towers_ , during which Barry immensely enjoyed pointing out the similarities between Len and Mick and pretty much any bromance- Legolas and Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli, Sam and Frodo, it was endlessly entertaining to Barry.

The movie ended with Barry leaning against Mick’s shoulder with his feet in Len’s lap (when he wasn’t in the kitchen stirring the soup). They ordered take-out for a mid-afternoon snack- Pad Thai, Pad Krapow Moo Saap, and Gaeng Keow Wan Kai for Barry, and an order shrimp spring rolls for Mick and Len to split. They ate at the kitchen table this time and Mick and Len couldn’t help but notice that Barry was moving gingerly, easing his way into the hard, wooden seat and keeping his forearms off the unforgiving surface of the table. “It’s fine, really. I’m just a little tender,” was all Barry said. Mick and Len immediately started worrying that they weren’t feeding Barry enough and whipped him up a large batch of mac and cheese to go with the Thai food. Barry waved them off when they suggested moving to Barry’s bed for the last movie. In the end, they compromised and Barry lay down on the couch on top of Mick for heat-

“Seriously guys? I’m not cold!”

“Heat is good at soothing away aches and pains, and Mick is a human furnace. Either use him as a mattress or you’re going back to bed," Len ordered firmly.

“Fine…”

There, laying atop Mick, Barry started thinking about what Oliver and his dad had said…

After half an hour of not really watching the movie, Barry suddenly spoke up.

“Are we dating?”

Mick froze, his hand in the middle of Barry’s back where he had been gently stoking the skin under Barry’s shirt. Len hit pause just as Arwen was turning back.

“Barry…?” Len asked cautiously.

Barry took a deep breath, still staring unseeingly at the screen, “you guys cook for me, you take care of me, we live together…are we dating?”

“Do you want us to be dating?”

“Well…I…”

“Barry,” Mick rumbled, gently turning Barry’s face to look him in the eyes. “Is that something you want?”

Barry opened and shut his mouth a few times.

“Barry,” Len spoke gently, moving to kneel by the couch so he could see Barry’s face. “We won’t force anything on you, if that isn’t something you want, nothing has to change, we can just keep going as we’ve been. And we’d be perfectly fine with that. But, if you want more…”

“We’re happy to give you more.” Mick finished.

“I…I…” Mick and Len waited patiently, not pressuring Barry in any way. “I…think I…want...to try…” He smiled up at them shyly through his eyelashes.

Mick and Len beamed at him for a moment, before Mick moved in to gently kiss Barry on the lips. When they parted Len delicately turned Barry’s face to kiss him as well.

“Wow…” Barry breathed.

“Agreed,” Mick murmured.

“While I think we’re all eager to see where this goes, I think we should wait until you’re fully healed.”

“Ok,” Barry blinked owlishly.

“Let’s get back to the movie for now,” Len rose and returned to his seat in an armchair.

“Can we, um…can we start the movie over?” Barry asked nervously. “I kind of…wasn’t paying attention...before…”

Mick huffed a laugh and Len smiled. “Sure thing, Scarlet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took me so long to write this! I had finals, then the arthritis in my hands started acting up really bad, and one thing led to another and it sort of just kept getting put off. But voila! Here it is!


End file.
